The Half Breed
by m00man1
Summary: A renegade experiment now living in an underground prison on a toxic planet. With constant flashbacks to the very past he strives to forget keeps enraging him, our protagonist (or anti-protagonist for that matter) will soon realize that the past always finds a way back to its owner... What could possibly go wrong! Rated T for Tremendously amazing.
1. Chapter 1

"So can I have your name?" she asked.

"I have no name." He replied.

"Well my file says that you're called Ignitus. (Ing-nee-toos)" she continued.

"Well if I call you dumbass that doesn't make it your name does it?" Ignitus looked around the looked around the interrogation room. A white walled room with a single table in the middle. Ignitus and the woman performing the interrogation were sat on metal stools facing opposite each other. He looked over at the one sided mirror "Why do you even have that thing there?"

"Because not everyone's like you." she replied.

Ignitus started twisting his wrists inside the handcuffs behind his back, hoping to cause a bleed.

"So back to the questions." she started "Why did you kill those men."

"Because…" Ignitus lent forward, his talking turning more to a loud whisper "They were disgusting."

"Oh…" she was obviously taken back by his remark "Well then, Ignitus…"

"Don't call me that." butted in Ignitus bluntly.

"Why do you hate your name so much?"

"I don't hate it because it's not my name!"

"Okay then… why don't you like being called Ignitus?"

"Do you know what Ignitus means?" he asked.

"No but I'm guessing it's Latin like the name of your…"

"Don't finish that sentence…" Ignitus let out a small sigh "It's Latin for flawless or perfect."

"But that doesn't answer the question."

"Well I think it does!"

"There's no need to get angry…"

"I WAS BORN ANGRY!" screamed Ignitus "I don't want to be called perfect be cause it's a lie! I am the hell spawn from two of the most imperfect species ever created!" he jumped off of his stool, kicking it behind him "And do you know what made it worse!? I wasn't the first! However I was just the first of my kind who wasn't horrifyingly deformed! And did they put them out of there suffering before I was created? No! I was born listening to the screams of what your kind called the _unfortunate_! But they weren't the unlucky ones! I was because at least they were granted the sweet solace of death after I was created!"

"I… I don't know what to say." said the interrogator.

"Well that's a first." mumbled Ignitus.

He felt his skin starting to sting as he continued to rub his wrists against his cuffs.

"Can someone pick his stool back up!" she called.

Ignitus rubbed harder until he finally felt it. The break in his smooth, coal grey skin. He could already feel his blood corroding the metal of his restraints.

An armed guard entered the room and walked behind Ignitus. As the guard bent over to pick up the stool, Ignitus ripped his hands out his cuffs. He then quickly punched the guard in the back of his head, knocking him to the ground which gave Ignitus time to pick up his pulse rifle and clock him in the back of his head.

"Lock the door behind me!" the interrogator ordered as she ran trough the door.

Ignitus sprinted after her as the door started closing, he did a forward role through the doorway just as it had shut.

Another guard was now to the right of him so Ignitus quickly jumped him, knocking him to the floor before crushing the guard's windpipe.

Ignitus then stood back up and went off to search for his equipment.

**Ok new story. I hope you liked this chapter and also the chapters to come. Feel free to ask anything or give any opinion you have in the comments below. (Also if you favourite the story that would be awesome and you would be amazing)**

**So I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

He ran through corridor to corridor, his speed converting minuets into seconds and his 'abilities' helping him to avoid as much contact as possible however he still couldn't find his things.

And then he heard it. The all too familiar screech of… of one of them…

…

"Creature." Doc's voice echoed through his head "Creature wake up!"

Creature opened his sore and tired eyes to find that he was back in the prison.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Boss wants ya." replied Doc "A ship crashed somewhere on the planet but an escape-pod was able to make it a couple of miles away… something like that."

"Anything else?"

"Yea, what the hell were you doing in your sleep?"

"Your mother…" Creature said bluntly as he swung his legs over the side of his bed and picked up his heavy head "I meant…"

"Yea I know what you meant and how the hell I'm I meant to know! I'm not you bloody secretary!" Doc laughed as he left Creatures room.

Creature rubbed his tired head before getting dressed and heading out.

Sensing that the Boss was near the prison's entrance with Sneaks, Trembles and Mac, Creature made his way over.

"You took your sweet-ass time." smiled Boss, the large, coloured, bald man giving him a small wave "Come on, you and Sneaks are heading out."

"Yea I thought it was something like that…" Creature scratched the back of his cold, grey neck "Wait why were you waiting for me specifically? I mean anyone could do this job."

"We're running out of gasmask filters." said Trembles, shifting about and scratching the back of his neck "We can only spare three gas masks at the moment. One for sneaks and the other two for whoever we find. You obviously don't, you don't need one." he picked up a mask from a near by table and threw it to Sneaks.

"The jeep's been lifted out onto the surface." said Mac, the ruff, balding man wiping his hands in a dirty cloth "Better make a move on before anything happens to it."

"Well if we're all ready…" smiled the middle-aged Frenchman "After you Creature."

They both entered the lift which would take them to the surface.

…

"What happens if they don't even pick us up?" complained Sheryl.

"Well if we end up staying here for a couple of days and we still haven't been found," said Adam "we can just make a simple call."

"We don't even know if he's here!"

"Can you be any more pessimistic!?"

"Hey sneaks I found it!" they both heard a muffled shout from outside and surly enough they soon saw a body through the window of the escape pod, a dark gray body for that matter.

"Thy with little faith." smiled Adam "And it's actually him."

"Mr Weyland is going to be a very happy man." whispered Sheryl happily.

**Well that's the second chapter, I hope you like it. If you have any questions feel free to ask. Also the reason I posted this as quick as I did was because I was so surprised In how many people were following in the first couple of days because you guys are awesome! Also if you like a Sci-Fi with an anti-hero for the protagonist then I would suggest checking out another of my stories 'Secure, Contain and Protect'. So I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Well it was easy really." said Sneaks as he drove the jeep, his voice muffled from his gasmask "I just brought out my butterfly-knife and stabbed him in the back. No one even knew I was there."

"That's what I don't get." replied Creature "How does your past life make you any different from Stabs?"

"Well Stabs just stabs." he explained "_I _did mine with a reason and with a fine subtilement."

"… a fine what?"

"It's subtly," smiled Sneaks "But when you say an adjective in Français then it always sound that much more impressionnant."

"… You can speak a load of crap sometimes!" Creature smiled back.

"It's French boy!"

"Exactly!" laughed Creature, Sneaks joined in too "… A couple of miles my ass! We've been driving for about three hours."

"Well where here now." Sneaks stopped the jeep around the area the crashed pod had apparently landed "Let's go."

Creature and Sneaks split up to search the area however it didn't take long for Creature to find the crashed pod.

"Hey Sneaks I found it!" he called.

…

The two men finally pried the door open the pod's door. The pod's window was dirty from the planets atmosphere and Sheryl could finally get a better look at what she and Adam presumed was Ignitus.

The man in question matched his description. He was tall with smooth, coal grey skin, short black hair, medium build and the physical appearance of a twenty year old but with the eyes of someone much older. He was wearing all black for some reason.

The other one was pretty much human. Middle aged, tall, short brown hair and a small build. He was wearing a dirty grey suit and a see-through gasmask.

"Quick put these on." ordered the man, his accent making his origin pretty clear. He handed them over two more gasmasks.

"I'm glad you two didn't decide to venture out on your own without gasmasks." said this supposed Ignitus "Last person who did that, Threw up for thirty minuets… Died in only fifteen of those minuets… It wasn't pretty."

"And I thought I had finally forgotten about that." mumbled the other guy "Anyway my name is Sneaks and he's called Creature."

"Creature eh?" said Adam. They had both been warned that he never liked his original name.

"Yes, Creature." explained 'Creature' wearily "Do you want me to write it down for you?"

"No… no." replied Adam.

"Well then there's no point standing around then." said Sneaks, clapping his hands together "Let's go!"

'Creature' and Sneaks turned and started to walk away. Sheryl and Adam both exchanged a look before putting on the gasmasks they were given and following them out.

The planet surface looked no better than it did from orbit, covered in nothing but plae orange dust and rock, Sheryl could claim that she would be able to see the planets curve if the distance wasn't shrouded in the toxic fog.

…

When the reached the open roof jeep, Sneaks took the drivers side, Creature gestured that the two survivors to sit in the back as he took the passenger seat next to his friend… friend, Creature never thought that he would even dream of being able to call someone that. In fact he never thought he would end up settling… well it was in a prison but he was finally content with his life.

After a couple of minuets the sun started setting. With an eight hour day-night cycle, this wasn't unexpected and only three minuets later it was pitch black.

"Creature," started Sneaks "I think we should swap over before we run into a…" before he could finish the whole car jolted as it hit a tire buster. he jammed the breaks on"…trap." Sneaks punched his steering wheel "Merde!"

"Nice work." smiled Creature.

"Like you would do any better!" retorted Sneaks.

"So my seeing in the dark doesn't say anything?"

"Just… just get the spare."

"On it." Creature hopped out of the jeep.

Checking the boot, he soon realised something.

"Er… Sneaks?!" called Creature

"What?!"

"There's nothing but a slice of… something which used to be meat!"

"You're kidding me!"

"Check for yourself!"

Creature was soon met by the now pissed off Frenchman.

"Soleil de pute!" he souted as he kicked one of the jeeps good tires "Can it atleast be patched or melted back together with you're… blood"

"Well seeming as the shredder left half of the tire back there," he pointed behind himself "I don't have high hopes." he let out a small sigh "We might have to just sit this out."

"Well that's easy for you to say!" Sneaks pointed to the breathing apparatus on his gasmask "These filters aren't going to last."

Before Creature could reply, he sensed something.

"Well" he said "We might be able to get a spare jeep instead."

"What are you talking about?" the two of them looked away from each other to find the female survivor."

"… She raises a good question Creature." said Sneaks bluntly.

"I can sense a rather large band of smugglers." explained Creature "Not too far away and there probably the people who set this trap."

"I promised myself a week without killing those guys." mumbled Sneaks "But on the other had I hate there guts!"

**To be honest I have to say that this is my favourite chapter so far and I think the next one is going to be even better.**


	4. Chapter 4

Creature jumped into the jeep and pulled out his bow and his quiver from under the seat as Sneaks pulled out his revolver out from under his suit jacket and started loading it.

"Wait, hold on a second." said the male survivor "The prisoners on this planet are allowed weapons!?"

"Well, no actually." explained Sneaks "See if you don't know already, this place is actually run by a mob of black market weapon smugglers, I got my gun in a raid against one of there supplies and since this brings down organised crimes on other worlds, the government are prepared to look the other way. I don't complain."

"Me neither." agreed Creature as he tested the slack of his bow. It wasn't as good as the one he made but… his home-made things bought back too many memories so he's only bringing that back out when his memories came back themselves.

"So…" said the female, pointing at Sneaks "You attacked a weapon smuggler and got a gun. And you," she then pointed at Creature "attacked a weapon smuggler and got a… bow."

"No." replied Creature "I got this when a hunting merchant crashed on the planet. His entire cockpit was caved in, really messy…" his expressionless face turned into a small frown "... Wait what's wrong with a bow?"

"N, nothing." she held her hands up in a slight surrender pose "I was just wondering why you had a bow."

"Trust me; I'm more dangerous with a bow than anyone in the known galaxy is with a gun." Creature gloated with a small smile "Let me demonstrate."

He jumped off the jeep and crouched down be the wheel with the broken tire and unscrewed its dust cap.

"Observe." he presented "This is a metal dust cap so even though you wouldn't be able to see the arrow hit it, you would still be able to here a distinct 'ping'."

Creature flicked it up in the air as if it were a coin, drew his bow and shot the cap in mid flight.

'Ping!'

"That… that was actually pretty impressive." said the female.

"Gets even better." chuckled Creature.

Even though the other three couldn't see anything, Creature's 20-20 vision in the dark let him see the arrow soaring nearly at 90 degrees upwards.

...

Sheryl watched Ignitus or 'Creature' as he seemed to be calling himself as he fired the arrow into the air, he didn't lie as just under a second after he let go of the arrow the distinct 'ping' of metal on metal was heard.

She was actually very impressed and when he said that it was going to get better she couldn't help but be on edge.

He stepped forward a couple of paces, looked up and waited. After a couple of seconds he stretched out his arm and just like that he caught the falling arrow.

"… tada." he said quietly, his deep voice making his quiet talk almost incomprehensible before looking over at Sneaks "Anyway let's go."

Sheryl and Adam watched the two armed convicts walk off into the night.

"So you think he's the one." asked Adam.

"No doubt about it." answered Sheryl "Black/grey skin, I heard them talking about acidic blood, super human abilities, nice voice… kind of cute."

"… What?" Alex's face was struck with 'what the hell' and 'why'.

"What do you mean what?!" Sheryl didn't know why but she sounded a little defensive.

"I mean what!"

"Don't judge!" she glared through her maks, a tone of annoyance in her voice "You're only here on guard duty anyway."

"Yea," Adam agreed to disagree "and I'm protecting you from yourself!"

"Screw you Adam." Sheryl folded her arms "Let's just find a way to get a hold of Mr Yutani and get out of here!"

**Ok, I have to say that this is probably one of the most fun stories I have ever written. Feel free to ask any questions or just want to say what you think and the next chapter would be out… in the future… maybe?**


	5. Chapter 5

"Ok here's one." started Sneaks as he followed Creature to the destination "Would you give up everyone you love to have the chance wipe anyone you want from existence?"

"Yep." a heartbeat didn't even pass before he answered.

"So… you're not going to give it any thought?"

"Already have." Creature stopped and turned around to face the man he had just condemned. His tired eyes showing the seriousness of his answer "I've had over seventy years, fifty different names and millions upon millions of enemies made to think about it and trust me, millions is _not_ an understatement."

"… And you still don't look a day over twenty-five." Sneaks gave a quizzical look.

"No. I don't." Creature turned back and started walking again as Sneaks followed.

"It seems like a wonderful gift."

"More like a terrible curse." Creature could sense the smugglers getting closer "Anyway were almost there. Just beyond that ridge." he pointed up a small incline before realising that Sneaks couldn't see what he saw "Just… just follow me."

They crept up the incline and lay down on the dusty pale orange rock, peering over the ridge however keeping there heads low just encase they were visible.

The smugglers were in some sort of small canyon who had a fire started and lamps set up around there vehicle so Creature knew Sneaks could see. There were three of them in total and they seemed to have been able to topple a jeep. They were all huddled around there fire.

"Do you think it's safe to have these lights up." said one of the smugglers, he was wearing a long leather jacket and was not really bothering to keep his voice down which echoed through the canyon "I mean, who knows who can be watching us?"

"Shut up will ya!" said who Creature would call nose ring for very obvious reasons. His voice carried an echo too "Look those prison freaks never bother driving out at night. There not _that_ stupid."

Sneaks chuckled softly.

"Is that because of the irony or the fact that we _were_ stupid enough to drive out at night." whispered Creature with a small smile.

"A bit of both my friend, a bit of both." he smiled back "Anyway, what's the plan?"

"Hey wont you both shut up!" the third smuggler grabbed Creature's and Sneaks' attention as the large, tattooed man shouted at the other two "Look we only have to wait two more hours until help arrive and when were finally back one four wheels and then I'm bloody driving this time!"

"Well," Creature turned his attention back to Sneaks "I have an idea."

"Shoot." replied Sneaks.

"Well I was thinking that if I shoot out one of the far away lamps, then when one of them goes to check it out I then also shoot him. Then when the other two are alone, you can shoot one as I shoot the other."

"Why do I only get to shoot one?"

"Because you have a noisy, unsuppressed gun and I have a silent bow."

"… For the record I'm blaming you for the noisy gun thing."

"What did I do?" Creature tried hard to keep his voice down.

"You destroyed my silenced glock."

"Oh…" Creature then remembered that very incident "Well in my defence it was during the same time we didn't like each other."

"Well anyway are we doing this?"

Creature smiled, equipped an arrow and let it fly into the lamp furthest away from the fire.

"What was that!?" shouted leather jacket.

"Oh relax." said tattoos "just a blown bulb. And since you cared about it so much, you can check it out!"

Leather jacket sighed, stood up and lazily walked to the broken lamp, out of sight from the other two. When he reached the lamp, he immediately spotted the arrow and picked it up. The horrified look of realisation barely crossed his face before it was replaced with another arrow right between his ears.

"Ok you go for nose ring and I'll go for tattoos."

"Okay."

Sneaks raised his revolver and Creature equipped a third arrow and they both simultaneously shot tattoos!

"What the hell?!" shouted Creature.

"Well how was I supposed to know who nosering was?!" Sneaks shouted back.

Nose ring started running however Creature was quick to respond and his running was stopped with another arrow to the back of the head.

"The nose ring!" answered Creature. They weren't really angry at each other but that didn't mean that they weren't annoyed "And if you couldn't see that then you should have at least seen the tattoos on the other guy!"

"…" Sneaks tried to respond his eyed squinting underneath his mask before finally letting out a sigh "Yea I guess you're right. But in all fairness they are wearing gasmasks so I couldn't possibly see that stupid ring anyway"

"Well it all worked out for the best anyway. Come on."

Creature and Sneaks made there way down to the upside-down Jeep. Creature then went to see if he could salvage any arrows as Sneaks went to check the jeeps boot for a spare tire.

"Hey Creature!" shouted Sneaks with a smile "Guess what I've found!"

"A spare tire?!" Creature shouted back "And hopefully a jack!"

"Well yes to both but guess what else!"

"Mac's sense of wonder?!"

"No!" Sneaks gave out a small chuckle.

"Boss' personality?!"

"Ok that was a good one!" laughed Sneaks "One more guess!"

"The power to make you speak English properly?!"

"Vous le souhaitez! Twat sanglante!" he continued to laugh.

"I'm not even going to ask what that means!" Creature started to make his way over to the jeep "So what is it?"

"A box of gasmask filters!"

"You're kidding!" his walk turned to a light jog.

"I mean it's not a lot but it'll last until the next supply shipment arrives."

"Well," Creature was now at Sneaks side, looking down at the box "since we have all the stuff we need and well we're probably not going to get this jeep back on its wheels anytime soon, I think that we should start carrying our mother load back before anyone else turns up."

…

Sheryl and Adam sat in silence for about five minuets until they heard the echo of a gunshot.

"Who do you think that was?" mumbled Adam.

They both sat in silence again, waiting for something else to sound.

A quarter of an hour passed before Sneaks and Ignitus emerged from the gloomy darkness. Sneaks with a jack in his left hand and a spare wheel in his right as Ignitus or Creature held a box under his right armpit and his bow slumped over his left shoulder.

"Hi." said Sneaks "Well we were able to get a spare wheel so we should be fixed up in no time and then Creature could get us back home safely… I hope."

**Ok I'm sorry that this chapter didn't come out a little sooner however I am happy to announce that this story is now going to be joined with a story called Xenomorth Retaliation by a great guy called ****PHxenowarrior1****. I think that at least one chapter would pass before the collaboration can take place though however It does mean I'm going to be working my ass of to get up to speed.**

**So with that said, feel free to right in the comments anything really (since I've recently found out that I can't delete user comments anyway, go to the comment section in my SCP story for more info on that.) and also if you liked that story smash that fav button like the lovely man or woman you are!**

**The link to Xenomorph Retaliation: **** s/10683902/1/Xenomorph-retaliation**

**And also self promotion… I mean this link: playlist?list=PLol0TxBeJBviej1TXL3U2pZVpywoXCgNd**


End file.
